


The Kissing Incident

by mangoshrimp



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff with some angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow dancing in the kitchen, ethan cries a lot but it’s got a happy ending, first kiss - take two, its just hella cute i swear, mark comforts ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoshrimp/pseuds/mangoshrimp
Summary: “He wasn’t even thinking as he connected their lips, absorbed in the spark of their touch. But it only lasted a second until reality kicked him in the face.“
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	The Kissing Incident

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fic so i hope i’m doing this right oops. also i love these two so much and i don’t mean to offend them or anything, i just love fluffy fic stories and rlly wanted to write something like this! also this is set in an alternate universe without their gf’s or anything (cause them n their girlfriends are hella cute together anyways) okay i think that’s it hope u enjoy :)

“He wasn’t even thinking as he connected their lips, absorbed in the spark of their touch.

But it only lasted a second until reality kicked him in the face.”

It all started a couple hours ago. The boys had Mark’s house to themselves all day (since his housemate was away with his friends), so it was a perfect opportunity to film some Unus Annus videos. But now it was time for a dinner break. Mark offered to cook for the two of them, and soon enough the pair were sat together eating omelette on the couch, listening to the radio and just enjoying each other’s company.

As Mark stood up to go and wash the dishes, Ethan decided to follow him. He watched as the older man cleaned the dishes, in awe of how careful he was with them. Then, the radio started to play one of those cliché romantic songs and Ethan danced around the kitchen to the melody, and Mark laughed along at Ethan being his usual goofy self. As the older man finished slotting away the last dish on the drying rack, he suddenly grabbed Ethan and danced with him. Ethan looked at him in surprise and Mark flashed one of his goofy grins back at him. Both of them were giggling now, thinking about how silly they looked slow dancing in Mark’s kitchen. Well, that’s what Mark thought anyway.

But Ethan was getting so lost in the moment, in the music, in the feel of Marks strong arms around his waist. 

Because he knew he had feelings for Mark, but he had always been so careful to hide it since he didn’t want to lost his best friend. But now when they were so close, and all alone, those suppressed feelings were suddenly coming alive. Ethan stared up into the dreamy brown pools that were Mark’s eyes and couldn’t resist. He wasn’t even thinking as he connected their lips, absorbed in the spark of their touch.

But it only lasted a second until reality kicked him in the face. ‘Oh my god Ethan what are you doing??’ his brain screamed at him. As quickly as the moment started it was gone. Ethan pulled away from Mark as fast as he could, his face stricken with fear.

“Oh my god Mark I’m so sorry i didn’t-“

“Ethan? What was that?” Ethan didn’t want to look Mark in the eyes but he tried to read his emotion just from that one sentence. Was he angry? Or just confused? Nope, it was definitely anger, Ethan concluded.

“I’m sorry Mark i-“ Ethan tried to speak but all his words were a mess

“Did you really just do that? Ethan-“ he was definitely shouting now, a sort of confused anger that made Ethans heart ache.

“I’m sorry I- I gotta go, it was nice to see you.” Without turning back to see the other’s face, Ethan grabbed his things as quickly as he could and ran out the door.

“Ethan wait-“ Mark tried to shout back at his friend. He rushed to follow him out the door but Ethan was already sprinting down the street. 

“You know what- fine. Go! See if i care”

Ethan dared not to look back in case Mark could see the tears forming in his eyes. His mind was racing:

‘Oh my god what have you done you’ve ruined everything oh my god oh my god oh my god.’ The scene from moments ago kept replaying in his head. Tears were fully flowing down his face now as he ran through the LA streets in the dark. He just needed to run. Run as far away from Mark as he could and never see him again. Then everything would be okay, right? He wouldn’t have to face his feelings again, and he could, y’know, find other friends or something right?

Mark, on the other hand, was standing outside his door completely bewildered. Had what just happened really happened? His brain couldn’t even process it. Did he mean that kiss or was he just too absorbed in the role? But, if that’s the case, why did he run off so quickly? So many questions spiralled in Marks head. 

He stepped back inside and sat down, thinking about what just happened. Why did he just leave? He was so angry and confused. 

After some cool down, Mark then leaned over to grab his phone. He pulled up Ethans contact. He thought about calling him, or texting him, or something just to find out what was going on. 

He then decided to ring him. Twice. No answer both times. He was about to ring him a third time, but then decided he should just leave him be for a while. He will be ready when he’s ready.

Once Ethan got home, he ran to his bed and cried. He cried for the loss of his best friend. That’s all he could think about. How he ruined everything. How he could never recover from this now. 

Right from the moment he first fell in love, Ethan knew he would never have a chance with Mark. Mark, for one, was always only interested in women. And plus, Mark didn’t even know Ethan was gay. Ethan used girlfriends as a distraction from the one man he really wanted, but they just never clicked in his mind like Mark did. But now he had been too careless, too stupid, and now his best friend probably hated him, or was disgusted by him, or something. He didn’t want to find out which. He just wanted to forget everything as he laid on his bed, soaking his pillow through with all the emotion he was feeling.

It had now been 5 days since the kissing incident. Ethan had been completely avoiding everyone and everything. He’d barely been eating, or doing anything really. Just laying in his bed, thinking, crying, whatever he was feeling. It was all in his bed and it was all over Mark. 

He would see all of Mark’s texts as they popped up on his phone over the days. He would read them, then swipe them away without opening them.

‘Hey Eth. I’m sorry for shouting at you’

‘If you wanna talk i’m always here for you buddy’

‘Is everything okay? Just checking in’

‘I’m worried about you, Eth. Please let’s just talk’

‘Please just let me know that you’re okay’

Every time his phone rang, he let it go to voicemail. Even if it wasn’t Mark (but it mostly was). He never checked anyway because he didn’t really care. He just didn’t feel like talking to anyone. He didn’t even feel like interacting with his fans. Sure he still posted videos; luckily he had a backlog that would last him for at least a week or two. But he didn’t really care about anything anymore.

Most people would have probably taken that as a sign that maybe they need to get their life together and start getting into normal routine by now, but Ethan was blissfully unaware of the days just passing by while he sat in the same spot on his bed all day, scrolling through all his photos and videos with Mark and crying. All the little nags in his mind that tried to talk sense into him, he pushed away or muted out. He was just numb to feeling any emotion other than sadness and self hatred.

On the other side of LA was Mark. He was scared, concerned for his friend. His mind was filling with regret for the way he reacted. He just wanted answers. He just wanted to know what Ethan was thinking, was feeling. He missed his company. His smiles. His everything.

As he paced around his living room he decided enough was enough. It had been 5 days too long. He needed to know that Ethan was okay and talk with him through everything. In a few minutes he was already changed and heading out the door. He considered texting Ethan to let him know he was on his way, but on second thought what if that were to scare him away? He decided against it and started up the car.

Ethan has just drifted off for a nap when he was awoken by loud knocks on his door. He assumed it was a delivery or something, and ignored it, hoping this supposed mailman would leave whatever he had on the doorstep and leave.

But then the knocking continued. Again. And again. And again. This guy would just not budge. Ethan didn’t want to leave the pit he had made in his bedroom, but at the same time he really wanted whoever was banging to just shut up and leave. So, with all his energy, Ethan dragged himself out of his room and downstairs. He opened the door to find the last person he wanted to see.

Mark smiled nervously back at his friend.

“Hey Eth, I-“ he was cut off by Ethan slamming the door right back in his face. Ethan turned away from the door and sank to his knees, all the memories he’d tried to suppress overwhelming him again at the sight of that man. His heart was beating so fast, his breathing heavy. He could not face that man ever again, he thought. But here he was, on the other side of his door.

“Ethan! Please open the door.” Mark cried, knocking once more. “I’m sorry I-“

“Just go away Mark” Ethan replied softly, just audible enough for Mark to hear. 

“I’m worried about you, Eth. I’m so sorry about how I reacted to what happened the other day. I shouldn’t have shouted at you and i’m really sorry. I was just so.. confused. Will you please come talk to me?”

Ethan finally stopped to listen to him. He could hear the genuine sorrow and concern in the older man’s voice, and he just couldn’t resist himself.

Slowly, Ethan got up from his little ball on the ground and gently opened the door so it was just slightly ajar. Just enough so he could peep one eye out to see Mark. God, he missed him. Although he hated to admit it, he’d missed seeing Mark in real life and hearing his voice so goddam much. That’s why it had been so hard for him. 

When Mark saw Ethan’s eye through the crack, he smiled.

“Hey bud. Um, can i come in? I guess it’s kinda cold out here and i forgot to pick up a jacket.” Mark breathes out a small laugh.

Ethan thought about it for a second, but decided there was no point keeping Mark out and obliged to his request. He slowly peeled the door open and allowed Mark in. The older man cautiously stepped inside and took a look around Ethan’s house.

Since Ethan hadn’t done anything the past 5 days, that included cleaning or washing up or anything. His clothes from the last time they saw one another were still strewn across the couch. Lots of empty pot noodles on the floor. A small clump of dishes around the kitchen (but, definitely not 5 days worth of dishes, Mark noted)

“Oh my god Ethan what’s happened here?” He turned to face Ethan to finally get a proper look at him. Ethan winced at the sound of Mark telling him off again. But as Mark studied his face, he saw how pale his skin and hands were, yet simultaneously how red and puffy his eyes and cheeks were. Probably from all the crying he had been doing, he decided. Then another strike of guilt stuck into Mark’s chest. He knew this was all his fault.

“Oh, Eth” he said sadly. Then he took a step forward and held Ethan in his arms so carefully. He treasured him, cradled him like he was the most important thing on earth. 

Ethan instinctively froze at the idea of an embrace, especially from Mark. But he hadn’t felt the touch of another human in so long, and soon he was crying all over again over Marks chest.

“Hey hey, bud. It’s okay. Just let it all out.” Mark soothed him with his voice. He stroked through Ethan’s thick brown hair as the other clung on to him and cried.

“I- I’m so sorry. I should have just talked to you Mark” Ethan choked out between his sobs “I- I was just so afraid after what happened that you hated me and- and I was so scared when you started shouting I knew it was all over and I-“

“Hey hey. No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did, I was just so... surprised I guess. I’m sorry I made you feel this way” Mark replied calmly, still stroking Ethan’s hair in an attempt to try and calm him down. 

Ethan tried to relax himself, taking deep, regulated breaths in and out. The two stayed like that for a while, standing inside of Ethan’s doorway, clinging onto one another like it was the last time they would see each other.

Once Ethan has calmed down, he began to peel himself away from Mark and stared up into his delicate maroon eyes.

“You okay?” Mark asked so carefully and softly, as if speaking any louder would shatter the house. Ethan nodded a bit.

“Good. Wanna go sit down?” Ethan nodded some more, and soon enough Mark essentially carried Ethan across to the couch with him. Once they were both comfortable, with Ethan laying on top of Mark, the older began to speak.

“So, what happened? The other day, Eth. Were you..” He trailed off, unsure of how to finished his sentence.

“I’m sorry. I was just so lost in the moment I couldn’t help myself.”

Mark began to chuckle then. “I don’t blame you. It’s hard to resist someone who looks as good at me.”

The two began to giggle then. Ethan felt a weight lift off his shoulder as the room around them softened and melted into Mark’s laugh.

“Mark I have to tell you something.” Ethan said once their laughter had died down.

“What is it? You can tell me anything you know” Mark looked down at the other who laid upon him. He looked so small, so afraid. Mark started to stroke Ethan’s hair again the way he had done earlier. He felt it make Ethan relax.

“I’m gay” Ethan stared upwards to make eye contact with the man he loved as he spoke. Fear began to trickle in his veins again now that the secret was out that he had been hiding for so long.

When Mark heard what Ethan said, it all suddenly made sense. Why Ethan was so afraid, so vulnerable when he was with him. Because he was in love the whole time. And the thought brought a smile to Mark’s face.

He consumed the boy in yet another hug, comforting him.

“That’s why I ran out so quickly. Because I- I love you Mark. I have been in love with you for so long. But i knew you’d never like me back because, well you’re not gay, so i decided to just, y’know, bottle up my feelings inside me.” As Ethan spoke, his words were so soft, like snowflakes on a windowsill. Mark didn’t dare interrupt, and took in everything Ethan was saying to him.

“But that night, when we were dancing in your kitchen; the mood was just so romantic and.. I was just lost in the moment. In you. And all my feelings were shouting at me saying ‘Why don’t you kiss him? Kiss the man you love’ and before I knew it I- I couldn’t stop myself.” Every word that came out of Ethan’s mouth was chosen so carefully, carried so much weight, and Mark took it all in so equally carefully.

“Then as soon as our lips pressed together I realised ‘oh god what am i doing? you can’t fall in love with your straight friend you idiot! you’ve ruined everything!’ and- then when you started shouting at me, repeating the exact same words already playing in my head, I just ran. I cried. I regretted everything. I shut you out because I was afraid to confront my true feelings to you for so long and I...” he trailed off. He couldn’t find anymore words to say. 

The house was silent for a moment as Mark processed everything he heard. He didn’t break the stroking of Ethan’s hair once. Ethan sat there, afraid of what the other was thinking, or what he would say next. He had never been this open with someone before, especially not the man he was in love with.

“You really think i’m straight?” Mark said first.

“Well, yeah? I mean with all the new girlfriends you pick up every other month, and since you’ve never dated a single guy I thought it was a safe presumption” 

Mark laughed a little then.

“Ethan. The only reason I kept picking up and dropping girlfriends because I was always trying to find someone like you. But none of them would be anything comparable to you or fill me with the joy you so easily bring me, so I would dump them quickly so i could carry on searching. I guess it was like a distraction, because I thought I would never have a chance with you, so trying to find the ‘female version of you’ would be the next best thing.” Ethan was stunned at what he was hearing. He thought he must be dreaming, that Mark can’t possibly have said that. But the older man continued.

“But that night when you kissed me, it made me realise that those girls will never be like you because there’s only one you. And that kiss gave me hope that maybe you liked me too. But then you started apologising and I thought it must have been a mistake. That’s why I was so angry- I thought I was so close to having you, but then it was all just a misunderstanding to you and i would never get the man I truly loved the most.” Mark tried to fight back the tear that began to form in his eye, reliving the memory of the pain he felt in that moment. Back when he thought he had lost the man he loved. But then he looked down to see that same guy, but now bundled up in his arms, fighting back the same tears for the same reasons.

Ethan turned his head to look at Mark properly for the first time in so long. He saw all his emotions in his eyes: his pain, his vulnerability, his love, all of it was glistening back at him.

“Ethan, can i kiss you?” Mark asked. Ethan opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a sound out Mark’s lips were already touching his. This time, neither of them pulled away. Neither of them were scared. Ethan melted into the feel of Mark’s lips against his, a feeling he had craved for so long. Mark held one of Ethan’s cheeks in his free hand (since the other still entangled in his hair). Ethan wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist. The room felt hot, heavy with the heat of their bodies pressed against one another. Ethan could have stayed like that for forever, just entangled in Mark, consumed in all his feelings. His love. He had never felt so safe and protected in the arms of another until now.

They eventually broke apart some time later, almost panting from the intensity of their kisses and affection.

“Okay, that was definitely better the second time. That first time was way too short” Mark said jokingly. The two boys grinned at one another, and giggled like little girls.

“Oh and by the way, Eth, one other thing I wanted to say.” 

“hmm?” Ethan hummed, letting the other know he was listening.

“I love you too”


End file.
